


Kagerou Days (Young Justice Ver.)

by orphan_account



Series: Vocaloid Songfics (Young Justice Ver.) [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey but I don't really like the summertime"





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know already, this is based off of the song Kagerou Days (by Jin). I was asked by one of my friends, WhelmedAddict, to create a series of stories for the songs of the Kagerou Daze series! So here it is! This is the first one I decided to do! The English lyrics/translations are by JubyPhonic!

“August 14th at 12:30 noon  
I don’t see a cloud above  
The sun is shining down  
Oh, what a pretty day  
So sick of this summer heat  
I can’t beat away the haze  
The rays are giving way  
And I’m spending all my time  
Having conversations sitting next to you”

~

Wally sighed, staring down at his phone. He had been waiting for Robin since 11:30. An hour has passed already since then. Finally, he decided to call. Dialing his number quickly, the speedster stared up at the sky. It had been sunny for the past three weeks, and it was starting to get annoying. Eventually, his friend picked up.

“Dude, where are you? I’ve been waiting for, like, an hour,” he groaned.

“Wait. What’s today’s date?” Wally rolled his eyes. Did Robin seriously forget the day they were supposed to meet?

“It’s August 14th,” he replied. “Are you coming or not?” He could hear Robin pouting on the other end of the line.

“You come to me. You’re faster!” Sighing in defeat, Wally took in a breath. Dashing forward, he was by Robin in no time. “Good timing!”

~

“Hey but I  
Don’t really like the summertime  
And as you’re petting on the cat  
You said such a daring thing  
Right from under your breath  
Ah, and as the cat ran way  
You tried to chase it in the end  
Jumping right out in front  
Of a traffic light that  
Poured the shade of red, bright red”

~

As the two walked along the street, the sun only beat down on them more. Wally turned as a figure brushed past them. Whoever it was, they were in quite the hurry. They continued on, not thinking much of it. Just another stranger. The light turned red, and the Wally stopped. A little creature dashed across the street, barely missing a car. Robin picked it up.

“Hey, Wally! Look at this!” Wally glanced over, sighing. “Do you think it’s lost? Maybe we should take care of it for the rest of the summer.” The orange-haired boy shrugged.

“I don’t see why not. Unless you want to be out all day in the damn summer heat.” Robin rolled his eyes.

“I hate the summer,” he said, petting the cat. Suddenly, the feline jumped up, running back across the street. Wally turned around to talk to Robin, but he was gone. His gaze falling on the street, he watched as his friend ran across, chasing the cat. 

~

“Crashing in and breaking you to bits  
That truck heard a scream  
A little bit to late  
Blood dripping everywhere and  
Choking your smell of hair  
I breathe in a gulp of air  
And just can’t take it”

~

Then it happened. Running towards the open road, Wally screamed Robin’s name. But he was too late. There it was. The speedster dropped to his knees at the sound of his best friend’s terrified scream. The truck screeched to a halt as the driver jumped out. Wally staggered forward in a daze.

“Ro..bin…” Surrounded by blood, he took his friend’s hand, tears streaming down the side of his face. “Robin!” He couldn’t take it. How could this have happened? Looking across the street, he saw the same mysterious figure from before, holding the cat in her arms. She smiled.

~

“Are these lies?  
The heat is mocking me  
‘What you see is exactly  
What you’re gonna get’  
And with the blue of sky  
I hear singing crickets cry  
And fall right back into  
Another dark sleep”

~

Wally stared at her, his eyes full of shock. It was as if she was speaking to him, possessing him. Her voice rang through his head.

“What you see is exactly what you’re gonna get.” She was then gone, the words hanging in the hot air. Falling backwards, the speedster crashed to the ground, the blue sky becoming black. He fell into a deep slumber to the sound of the agitated crickets.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Their heads turned up to the sky and were gaping, pointing, struggling to keep away a scream."

"Sitting up in my bed  
I can hear ticking clocks  
The shock will mock  
My ever ringing head  
I went to see the time"

~

Wally slowly opened his eyes, gasping for air. Another bad dream had shocked him awake. The headache rang through his head as he sat up, staring out the window. Is phone buzzed, a few notifications popping up. Most of them were texts from Robin.

"Hey, come to the park, k?" Wally out down his phone, muttering to himself. He wanted anything but to be outside right now. Finally, he picked his phone back up, typing a quick message.

"Fine. Give me a sec"

~

"August 14th at 12 something noon  
I don't see a cloud above  
The sun is shining down  
And then I hear the cry  
of the crickets  
Singing loudly in my head"

~

Stepping out of his house, Wally rolled his eyes as another stream of notifications flooded his phone.

"Where are u?"  
"Hurry up"  
"I'm bored"  
"Get a move on Wally"

Running to the park where Robin was waiting, he crashed into his best friend, unable to stop himself in time. The two talked for a little while, enjoying the company of each other. Wally looked up, noticing a strange girl dressed in all black. She stood by a construction site down the street.

~

"Hey but I  
I really have to wonder why  
Because in the dream I had last night  
We sat in there same old park  
We are sitting in now"

~

Wally grabbed Robin's arm, shaking him.

"Hey, dude!" His friend turned to face him.

"What?"

"This must be a coincidence. I had this weird dream last night, and that girl over there was in it!" He gestured to the construction sight. Robin sighed.

"Um, there isn't a girl over there. Are you feeling okay?" Wally whirled around. Sure enough, she was gone. He recognized her from somewhere to. As if he had seen her before. Not so long ago, even. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

~

"Hey  
I think the two of us should leave  
But stepping slightly off the path  
Their heads turned up to the sky  
And we're gaping, pointing  
Struggling to keep away a scream"

~

Wally stood up, pulling at Robin's hand.

"This place feels kind of weird," he muttered, dragging him along the street. "I think we should leave." Not waiting for a reply, he began to run along the sidewalk. Robin followed subconsciously, wondering what had suddenly triggered this reaction. A voice broke their thoughts.

"Look out!" Turning around, Wally saw a little girl. She stood, her eyes wide as she pointed towards the sky. Everyone seemed to be looking at what she was. And it was heading straight for them.

"Robin!"

~

"Stabbing holes  
And splitting you in two  
The beam made a seam  
As it fell straight from the sky  
Ringing an old wind chime  
And shaking a passerby  
Then filling the air until they  
Hit those park trees"

~

Robin's head jerked back as the falling beam stabbed through his fragile body. Blood welled from the wound as he gasped. Struggling to stay alive, he choked before falling limp. It had all happened so quickly that Wally hadn't had time to react.

Those beams had been perfectly still a moment ago, before they began to fall. Everyone had looked up as they crashed down towards the park. And now Robin was dead. Wally sobbed, grasping his friend's hand.

~

"Are these lies?  
The heat is mocking me  
'Bet you wish you were asleep  
But it's not a dream'  
Vision it blurred away  
Keeping my thoughts at bay  
I swear you stood while  
Keeping such a dark smile"

~

Sure enough, as he looked by the construction sight, the mysterious woman was there again, a dark grin on her face. Staggering forward, he ran towards her and her evil laugh. By the time he arrived, she was gone. Once again, the darkness surrounded him as he collapsed into a deep sleep. All he could hear was the faint sound of screaming.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But a story is a story all the same, and today, like any, has a ending so to say."

"Endlessly I see that  
over heated haze  
And again  
The laughing will repeat on  
through the days  
You've been dying  
for the past 10 years  
We are trapped in cycles and  
the end is never clear"

~

Running towards the school building, Wally sighed. He was definitely going to be late again. Surprisingly, Robin was up ahead, running as well. It was unusual for him to be late. The two rushed up the stairs. At the top, there was a woman smiling down on them. Wally grabbed Robin's hand.

"Come on!" Pulling him back down, he leaped back as the woman's laugh rang through the air. The next thing he knew, his best friend was crashing down the stairs, a scream echoing through the hallway. He soon lay at the bottom of the stairway, a pool of blood surrounding him.

The next morning, Wally walked to his friend's house. They had decided not to go to school today, much to Robin's objections.

"I don't see what you have against school," Robin murmured, sighing. He picked up a pair of scissors, twirling them in his hand. Wally rolled his eyes. Smacking the scissors from his hands, he groaned.

"Don't do that. It's dangero- Robin!" The scissors were buried in his friend's chest. "Robin!" He couldn't hear him. All he could hear was a woman's laugh ringing through the room.

Wally woke up in his bed, sighing. He picked up his phone, dialing Robin's number. Not much later, the two stood at the bus stop. And even sooner, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Laughter again. Cruel, evil laughter.

~

"But a story is a story  
all the same  
And today like any had a story  
So to say  
Far away and now  
Beyond hat scorching summer day"

~

He had enough. He was sick of seeing this every day, over and over. It was overwhelming. It was killing him. This cycle had to stop. But how? How could this thing that had lasted for so long just come to a close. Then it hit him. He knew what he had to do. He knew the sacrifice he had to make. But it would be worth it.

The following day, they stood at the bus stop again. Same time, same place. When he light turned red, Robin ran out into the street, as he had dropped his bag. Wally smiled slightly. This was it.

~

"Crashing in and  
Hitting me instead of you  
I push you aside to  
Nearly dodge a truck  
Blood dripping everywhere and  
Choking my smell of hair  
You breathe in a gulp of air and  
Just can't take it"

~

Crash. The impact of the speeding truck jolted Wally to he side as he crashed into Robin.

"Wally!" The wounded speedster gasped lightly as blood soaked his clothes. The dark figure stood across the road again. But this time, she wasn't laughing. She frowned, then she was gone. Wally managed to smile.

~

"Are these lies?  
I haven't heard her say  
'What you see is exactly  
What you're gonna get'  
Maybe the summer day  
Has finally gone away  
But that's all I'll say so  
This is where it ends now"

~

The cycle was broken. It was finally broken. It was all over. Robin's tears fell as he looked away. Wally lay, gasping as he smiled. It was all over, but at what cost? Wally's life? Their friendship? Finally, the world went black around Wally again. But this time, he never opened his eyes.


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess I failed again."

"August 14th and sitting alone  
On a bed, a boy  
Awakes, repeating just the same  
Muttering again  
'Guess I failed again'  
As he sat all alone  
And held a cat  
Still cradled in her arms"

~

Robin sat on his bed, holding a black cat in his arms. It's been forever since he has had a peaceful day. Now, his years were clouded with horror as he was forced to watch his best friend's death every day. Standing up, he looked outside to see Wally running into the road. Running out the door, he leaped towards him, screaming his name in a frenzy. The cycles will continue. Never the same, but they will continue.


	5. Information (Story and Song)

LIST OF DEATHS:

Chapter One ~  
* Robin gets hit by a speeding truck while chasing a cat.

Chapter Two ~  
* Robin is stabbed several times by falling beams as he and Wally pass the construction site.

Chapter Three ~  
* Robin falls down the stairs while running with Wally.  
* Robin is stabbed in the heart by scissors when Wally accidentally knocks them from his hands.  
* Wally gets hit by a truck in order to save Robin.

Finale ~  
* Wally gets hit by a truck.

 

CHARACTERS:

* Wally West (KF) - Hibiya Amamiya  
* Dick Grayson (Robin) - Hiyori Asahina  
* Jade Nyugen (Cheshire) - Snake of Clearing Eyes

 

BASIC SUMMARY:

Wally and Robin are trapped in a cycle. Every day, Wally is forced to witness his best friend's death. The cycle continues for 10 years, all on the same day: August 14th. Finally, Wally decides to break the cycle. He sacrifices himself to save Robin. This places him under the misconception that he has ended the cycles. Unbeknownst to him, now, Robin is forced to go through the same, witnessing Wally's death everyday. The cycles continue.

 

ORIGINAL SONG:  
* Song Title - Kagerou Days / Heat Haze Days  
* Artist - Jin  
* English Lyrics - JubyPhonic


	6. Requests!

If anyone as any preferences or requests on what my next Vocaloid YJ Ver. Songfic should be for, don't hesitate to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> The song's actually better then I expected it to be! Thanks for showing it to me, WA! Yeah, this series should be fun to write!


End file.
